An authentication is an act of publicly certifying the existence or the contents of a specific fact or specific legal relations. When commissioned to authenticate the specific legal relations, an authentication officer generally writes, signs and seals, and stores a document in an authentication office.
However, there are constraints of time and space, and a possibility of missing, forging, and falsifying an authenticated document because, in a conventional authentication, a client physically visits the authentication office with a document to be authenticated and its certificate is stored in the authentication office.
Herein, the inventor of the present invention developed an authentication system for a file to perform the authentication in real-time without the possibility of forgery and falsification and without constraints of space by recording authentication information in a blockchain of virtual currency.